


You Owe Me One

by SargentStadanko



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentStadanko/pseuds/SargentStadanko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint takes Darcy out for a spin on his new bike, but when no one can keep their hands to themselves the ride gets a little more, wild...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Owe Me One

**Author's Note:**

> Request by Darcy Ellis, my best friend.

“Y’know, I’ve been meaning to ask-“ Darcy mused through a mouthful of chewed apple. Clint glanced over his shoulder at her, eyes running over her long, slender crossed legs and the white and black leather riding jacket that fit so well. He turned back to his bike, wiping down the drain hole and the mesh filter with a dirty cloth.

“How come I never got invited to go riding before? We’re best friends, aren’t we? I mean what, is it cause I’m not hot enough to be on the back or something?” He heard her taking another bite of her fruit as he began pouring oil into a funnel, watching the murky brown liquid disappear inside.

“Not blonde enough? Let me guess, picking up chicks is a _tiny bit_ harder when you’ve already got one riding with you?”

 

Clint rolled his eyes as he screwed in the oil filler cap and glanced over his shoulder again, starting up his bike, noting the way her gaze took in the purring engine with a newfound excitement.

 

“No, I’ve just been busy. “Joyriding with Hawkeye” isn’t a paid sport around here, and Fury’d kill me if he knew I spent half my last paycheck on this baby.”

“Sure, always an excuse- what’s your excuse for ignoring my last three voicemails, huh? Huh?”

She was smiling, and Clint smiled back, ducking his head for a second as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Uh, well... That really depends. You want the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?”

 

She leaned forward, eyebrows raised intently.

 

“I was afraid I’d fall in love with your voice and end up touching myself in the corner-“

“Oh come on!” She yelled as she got to her feet and laughed, taking a last bite of her apple. “Not even funny- can we get going now? What is this thing again, a BMW S... 1... Something?”

 

Clint shut off the engine, holding the bike steady so the oil could settle.

 

“A BMW S1000RR. Black on black. Romanoff said it suited me, I wasn’t about to argue.”

“You two still have a thing?”

“In her dreams.”

“More like in _your_ dreams. She’s so out of your league it’s not funny.”

“How supportive of you.”

“That’s my job.”

 

The archer set the bike on the kickstand gently, letting go so he could pick up the dirty cloth and walk it over to the small toolbox he had sitting at the edge of the alley behind his apartment.

 “Jesus fucking Christ how much did you spend on all your gear? Couple hundred?”

He looked down at his motorcycle gear, the black and purple lorica fibre boots that gripped his calves above his purple and black track leather pants, his white t-shirt and his black armored gloves. He was pulling on a textile jacket to match the color scheme, zipping it up beneath his chin before he picked up his helmet and walked back over to her.

“Try a thousand- hey, take this.” He held out an earpiece for her. Once she had it in she gave him a thumbs up and he nodded.

“Special SHIELD equipment. I wont be able to hear you over the wind.”

She had a hand over one side of her head as if she was listening to him, biting her lower lip as she gave him a slow once over, letting go of the soft flesh only as her eyes found his.

He held her gaze for a brief second, an image of her against the nearest wall flashing through his mind before he pulled on the full-masked helmet and slipped a leg over his bike.

 

“Get on.”

 

He hadn’t meant it to sound like a command; she raised an eyebrow at him, smile quirking into a stunning smirk before she disappeared from his view and he felt hands around his waist and her chest at his back. There was a moment where he revved the engine and closed his eyes, wondering why Darcy Lewis was so damn off limits, why they’d never made it past friends, why he thought about her all hours of the day and wasn’t sure how to tell her that. He glanced at her in his side mirror, breath catching when she looked back, only to remember she couldn’t see past the tinted visor.

 

_Good._

He eased the bike forward, sliding into traffic, weaving between cars all the way to the exit he needed. She didn’t say a word and he watched her in the mirror, her eyes taking in the buildings and the people as if she’d never seen them from this angle before.

It wasn’t until they were gliding down the highway that she spoke, nearly catching him off guard as he urged the bike to 90 mph.

 

“How fast does this thing go?”

Her voice sounded sultry over the Bluetooth. More so than usual.

“Top speed’s 190.”

She made a noise of approval in the headset.

“Faster than Logan’s. I like.”

 

Clint wasn’t sure why he cared that she was bringing up Logan. Clint had been the one to give Logan her phone number, had been the one to introduce them and wing-man his way into getting her a date. So what he’d listened to her describe sex with the superhero a hundred times over- he had never been able to rid himself of the visuals, afterwards. Her body was so _bangin,_ and if anyone said they hadn’t fantasized about her they were lying.

 

“As if you hadn’t seen my sky-cycle before. It’s faster. And bigger.”

“Ooh, did this just turn into a competition? Need I remind you just how big Logan’s d-“

“You’ve got to be kidding me. I’m twice the guy’s size and I can promise you I’m not lacking anything-“

“Someone sounds jealous! Are you jealous Clinton?”

“No! What’ve I to be jealous about? That I’m not as hairy as Chewbaca with a serious attention-seeking problem?”

“Okay, so maybe you’ve got a bit of a point there.”

“Darcy?”

“Yes?”

 

Clint looked down for a second. Her hands were on his thighs, fingertips drawing lazy lines down the fabric. He couldn’t feel it as much as he would’ve liked; the idea that she was touching him made him shiver suddenly, the kind that sent tingles of excitement down your spine.

 

“You’re supposed to be holding on.”

“Oh you want me to hold on?”

“Yea- wait- wha!”

He reached down to grab her wrist, trying to ignore the feeling of her hand above him, brushing against the outline of his hardening dick as she pulled away. Shaking his head back and forth he glanced behind them and quickly pulled into the other lane, revving the engine before he picked up speed, hoping it’d be enough to scare her hands back to their regular positions.

 

It worked. She wrapped her arms around his torso, chin on his shoulder.

“Oh come on, Clint. You walked right into that one.”

Her voice in his helmet, purring teasingly, like she knew she could get him anytime she wanted.

“Yeah, well....”

But he couldn’t think of any clever comebacks, turning his attention to the road because driving hard and horny wasn’t as easy as they made it look in the movies.

 

“Mm, cat got your tongue, _Agent Barton_?”

 

He tightened his grip on the handlebars, swallowing thickly beneath the mask.

“No, Lewis. Hey, tell me how work was today? Did the boss man change his mind about relocating your office space?”

“Funny story actually- newbie came in today, some intern from that program Margie did a few years back that no one actually cares about. Turns out, newbie’s hot. Real hot- looked a lot like you actually, minus the abs. Had me rubbing one out under the desk with the door locked at-“

“ _Darcy._ ” His tone was a warning, his head turned to the side so he could try to see her from the corner of his eye. She was smiling at him, hair streaming out behind her like a flame, the occasional stray swinging back and forth over her forehead.

“Geez, Clint. Since when has me touching myself been so taboo?”

 

The archer was smiling, weaving in and out of the two cars ahead of them before he answered.

“Since I was driving at twice the speed limit trying not to get us killed.”

“What are you saying? You can’t focus when a ladies all pressed up against you and grabbing your-“

“I swear to God if you do that again-“  he growled, reaching down to remove her hand from his crotch again, his other holding the bike steady.

“You’ll what?”

 

Clint could see her in his side mirror, staring at the side of his helmet with those long eyelashes and those perfect lips-

 

“Just nevermind. Don’t do that again, I’m serious.”

“Or what?”

“Darcy-“

 

Her fingers had only just smoothed themselves over his erection when he began putting on the breaks, his heart throbbing along with it as he found a gap in the lane over and pulled into it, making a sharp turn that nearly sent them toppling when he found what he was looking for.

There was a large area of grass that spanned the entire highway between the North and Southbound lanes: cars drove on either side in opposite directions, and Clint propped the bike up on the kickstand.

 

“Get off.”

 

Her face was a mixture of confusion and intrigue, her dark cyan manicure brushing hair out of her eyes as she slid off the vehicle and stood in front of him, arms crossed.

“What, are you going to-“

He grabbed her by the front of her jacket and pulled her close, watching her from behind the tinted visor.

“What am I going to do? I’m going to give you what you want so maybe I can focus on the road longer than seven minutes at a time.”

He was using his free hand to unzip the leather, watching as the top of her cleavage came into view, zipping it lower because he hadn’t seen what she’d worn underneath and now he wanted nothing more than to take it all off.

“Hands off, Barton.”

But Clint just laughed sarcastically, running his tongue over his lower lip when he noted the shirt she wore showed a strip of skin above her leather riding pants, her thong curving over the part of her hip that was visible.

“Funny- I told _you_ that, and did you stop?”

He tugged at her sleeve lazily, unable to hide the smirk as she let the rest of it fall to the ground behind her.

“That’s right. _No._ You didn’t.”

He was holding her now, one hand smoothing over her hip, fingers playing with the thong he’d so recently seen, his other hand at her cheek gently-

He spun her around before she could stop him, pressing the same hand that had been on her cheek against her upper back.

“You’re a bad girl, Darcy. Distracting your driver is a big no-no ‘round here.”

He had her bent over his bike, was unzipping the top of his pants, the sound of cars whizzing by on either side only heightening his sudden desire.

 

“Clint, you’ve got to be kidding me-“

“Naw, I’m about as serious as I’ve ever been. You wanna help me out here, or do I have to do all the work myself?”

 

If there was anything sexier than Darcy bent over _his_ bike, slowly sliding the heavy fabric of her pants to her thighs - it was Darcy _watching_ him over her shoulder with those provocative doe eyes and those kissable, parted lips.

 

“ _Damn._ ”

 Her cutoff shirt, soft skin and long hair drew his eyes down, hands already curving against her ass, smoothing fingers up her spine so he could grab her neck gently and try to comprehend what was about to happen. She leaned forward, arching her back, that temptress smirk all he needed to forget the cars whizzing by them and the fact that this, was incredibly illegal.

 

“You know...”

He moved his hand, watching only her expression as his finger slid into her, his throbbing erection waiting impatiently beneath thin fabric.

“You look real good bent over _my_ bike.”

She let out a breathy moan, his finger making way for another as he worked at teasing her, slippery wet heat exciting him all the more, practically begging with her tight body and those pleading eyes. He didn’t hesitate any longer, pulling himself from beneath his boxers- she was reaching back, a hand finding his dick so she could smooth it upwards, his hands gripping her ass at the first sensation of warmth against the head. She let go and he slid his hands to her waist, feeling all of his muscles flex as he pressed himself forward, more and more of his length slipping into her before he heard her moan in the headpiece.

He pressed his hand into her back, standing straight again, a sly smile behind the mask as he felt her tighten against him. She felt so good... _So good..._

 

“ _Fuck..._ ”

He flexed himself inside her, listening as she made another noise of approval.

“This was what you wanted, right?” He asked, slowly beginning to find a pace that she seemed to enjoy. She was still watching him over her shoulder, staring through his helmet as if her desire could pierce the veil as she offered him quiet “mmm”s of pleasure through her parted lips.

“What, not gonna answer all of a sudden? _Cat got your tongue,_ Lewis?”

If she had been about to reply, Clint had stolen it from her, thrusting as hard and deep as he knew wouldn’t hurt. She gripped the bike out of surprise, a low growl filling his helmet as she grit her teeth and grinned.

He took that as permission, leaning forward, his hands on the bike as he plunged in, only to drag himself out and repeat the process. He picked up speed, tearing off a glove in his haste, fingers smoothing over skin until he found her sweet spot.

Her reply was a startled gasp, hands both reaching to grab at his wrist.

 

“I’m stronger than you, Sweetheart. Don’t try to fight it, _I can make you feel so good...”_

She let go of him, propping her hands back up on the bike; he could feel her pressing against him, arching more, getting louder and louder in his helmet as his fingers moved faster and faster- he let out a satisfied groan at the friction, unable to keep his breathing even anymore.

 

“Clint, don’t stop- right there-“

Her voice egged him on, his jaw clenching as he pumped harder, his calves aching as they tensed, her voice reaching a peak-

 

Her orgasm hit like a hurricane of sound and pleasure. He hadn’t noticed how close he’d been to his own climax until she was tightening around him again, his fingers digging into her hips as she moaned his name to the wind, black spots dotting his vision as he whispered her own in the headset, digging his feet in for more leverage-

 

_Woop wooooop._

Clint’s head swiveled at the sound, his eyes widening as he pulled out from her and slid his hard on back beneath his boxers, reaching down for his glove, barely registering how quickly she was pulling her pants back up and reaching for her jacket.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me-“

He hopped on his bike, turned it on, waited until Darcy’s arms were tight against him and took off, speeding into highway traffic with only the image in his side mirror as proof the cops had found them.

 

“You’ve got to be _fucking_ kidding me-“

His dick was still throbbing, his mind was blank and his entire body tingled with a buildup of energy. Darcy was laughing, head thrown back as he edged the bike to its top speed, the cop siren getting farther and farther away as he whizzed between the two car lanes.

He took the second exit, driving a fair ways before he pulled into the city streets and found them an alley, propping his bike on the kickstand so he could get off and lean his head against the nearest wall.

 

“Clint?”

The archer took his helmet off, dropped it to the ground, looked down at the pants he hadn’t had time to zip up and the bulge that hadn’t been dealt with.

“You, uh... Willing to finish up right here?”

The brunette raised a smug eyebrow and leaned against the bike lightly, arms crossed.

“Sorry, _Sweetheart._ I already came. It was great.”

Clint grabbed himself, eyebrows furrowing as he let out a breath through his teeth and moved his weight to the other foot.

“Not even a handjob?”

“I’m feeling kinda tired...” She said with a fake yawn, turning her gaze to the sky.

 

Clint closed one eye, gritting his teeth, bending forward slightly because now he was aching-

 

“ _Blue balls-_ “ he gasped, and when Darcy laughed he let out a pretend sob.

“Who woulda thought, busted by the cops- between that and your little dilemma over there, I’d say its a sign from the heavens that Darcy and Clint just weren’t meant to be.”

Clint ran a hand through his sweaty hair, half-smiling.

“More like a sign to find somewhere a little more private. Darcy, I’m begging you. Help finish me off-“

“You’re begging me?”

The archer pulled his erection out again, pumping his fist over it, tilting his head back against the wall.

“Yeah. I’ll do anything.”

“You’re gonna regret that.”

“I don’t care. Please.”

 

She finally relented, looking both ways before she dropped to her knees. His fingers moved to hold up her hair as her tongue slid down his length and it was all he could do to stay standing, feeling overly sensitive from all of the random stops and starts they’d been having.

“Fuck, Darcy...” He whispered, letting out a solid groan as he felt her slide him into her mouth.

 

It didn’t take long, like he’d promised. His knees bent as he came, threatening to drop him as he grinned at the sky and pressed his hand behind him for support, all the while her ministrations continuing until the pleasure was more of a tickle and he had to pull away. He zipped up his pants and offered her a hand, turning her around as she stood so he could press her against the wall and kiss her.

When he finally pulled back she reached up and placed a hand on his cheek, lips pursed.

 

“Salty.” He chuckled, wrinkling his nose.

“Yeah well, whose fault is that?” She retorted playfully.

“Thanks.”

“You owe me one.”

He nodded thoughtfully.

“Well, what’d you want?”

 

She grabbed the neck of his jacket and pulled him down to her height, staring at his lips before she lifted eyes to meet his.

 

“To do this again sometime.”


End file.
